De cosas que no existen
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Cuando tenía once años, Theodore Nott todavía creía en Santa Claus. Porque hay ideas descabelladas en las que merece la pena creer. Theodore


_A __**Sweet**__ (porque siempre será Sweet para mí), porque dentro de unos diez minutos es su cumpleaños. Para que veas que te presto atención cuando hablas y me acuerdo de que uno de tus muchos fetiches es el Theo/Luna._

* * *

**De cosas que (no) existen**

* * *

Cuando tenía once años, Theodore Nott todavía creía en Santa Claus. Si lo pensaba ahora le parecía una tontería, desde luego, pero cuando entró en Hogwarts y vio que la sala común de Slytherin no tenía chimenea no pudo más que preguntarse cómo se las arreglaría aquel señor gordo de traje rojo para llevarle sus regalos aquel año.

"_Este Nott…" _se había mofado Zabini en cuanto había tenido ocasión. _"Santa Claus, sí, claro. Y duendes navideños a los que les salen arco iris del trasero"_

Su madre solía decirle que había que pasarla en familia, servir grandes fuentes repletas de comida casi artificial sobre la mesa y ver la televisión a un volumen prácticamente inhumano para que la abuela Sally (un poco dura de oído) también la oyera.

Así que, casi religiosamente excepto por el pequeño inconveniente de que era ateo, el pequeño no tan pequeño Theo solía sentarse frente al señor y la señora Nott en el comedor cada veinticinco de diciembre más o menos a aquella misma hora para comer algo de pavo y quién sabe, hasta divertirse un poco.

Pero si tenía que elegir entre aguantar la charla insustancial de sus padres sobre villancicos muggles y villancicos mágicos (bautizada por él mismo como _"Hacia Belén va una burra _versus_ Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo"_) y ver caer los copos de nieve desde la entrada del castillo, con la bufanda verde y ribetes dorados alrededor de la nariz congelada y la mirada perdida, hubiera escogido los primero casi sin dudarlo.

- Me gusta la nieve.

De no ser porque había escuchado los pasos rápidos y suaves a su espalda se hubiera sobresaltado.

- Hola a ti también, Lovegood.

Luna sonrió ampliamente.

- ¿A ti no te gusta?

- Bueno. – se limitó a decir mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

La verdad es que Theodore nunca se lo había planteado antes. Le gustaba ver como todo se cubría de blanco y en cierta manera la gustaba el frío, también. Pero cuando la tormenta arreciaba como ahora estaba haciendo, llevándose por delante todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dejaba de gustarle. Entonces le encantaba (había algo oscuro y patéticamente sentimental en ver como arrancaba las flores mágicas que crecían sólo en invierno, supuso).

Perdido en sus cavilaciones como estaba ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la de los ojos azules se había colocado el gorro morado de orejeras sobre la cabeza y había salido a los terrenos. La vio danzar más que caminar bajo los cuchillos que eran las gotas de agua-nieve, con las manos aún dentro de los bolsillos y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"_Está como una cabra"_ pensó fugazmente antes de saltar los escalones de dos en dos para alcanzarla.

Caminó a zancadas hasta la base del árbol más cercano al lago, donde Luna se había acuclillado con el pelo completamente empapado a ambos lados de la cara y el vestido de tela amarilla y vaporosa manchado de barro en los bordes.

- Estás como una cabra. – barbotó al llegar a su lado, pero su mandíbula se destensó casi automáticamente cuando vio lo que sostenía entre sus manos. – ¿Es una… caja¿Para qué – omitió el cojones- estás enterrando una caja?

Ella no respondió enseguida. Qué va. Se tomó su tiempo para amasar la tierra mojada con las manos una y otra vez hasta que consiguió hacer una hendidura de profundidad considerable junto a una de las raíces y después, bajo la mirada atenta de Theodore, metió la caja de madera oscura e invirtió el proceso sin ninguna prisa, incluso disfrutando con ello, hasta que no quedó ni una sola esquina de ella a la vista.

- Para que ellos sepan qué dejar bajo el árbol, claro. – respondió con total normalidad, y después escurrió un mechón de pelo rubio con ambas manos sin dejar de mirarlo como si fuera capaz de ver a través de él.

Le ponía francamente incómodo.

Theodore se echó a reír. No se rió de ella como lo haría Draco, ni siquiera se rió con ella, como haría Potter. Se rió de la situación en general, del aspecto que debía tener él, plantado como un gilipollas bajo la lluvia, y de la pinta que sin duda tenía ella, con los pendientes de rábano meciéndose furiosamente de un lado a otro gracias al viento y la lluvia calándole hasta los huesos.

- Vale. – dijo antes de arrodillarse a su lado con una última carcajada. – Vale. Esto es jodidamente surrealista. Lovegood, dime _por favor _que no crees en Santa Claus y toda su alegre panda de duendecillos.

Luna cogió su mano izquierda sin previo aviso, y unidas como estaban, las llevó hasta el montón de tierra que ella misma había hecho segundos antes y lo palmeó, salpicándolos a ambos.

Su risa cristalina hizo eco en el bosque.

- ¿Santa Claus? – dijo - ¿Quién es Santa Claus? Yo hablaba de nargles navideños. Viven bajo tierra y a veces cumplen deseos, así que pensé que… oh¿he dicho algo gracioso?

Theodore se puso de nuevo en pie, la sonrisa todavía ensanchando sus labios, y soltando con suavidad su mano comenzó a caminar hacia Hogwarts de nuevo.

- ¡Venga, dímelo, yo también quiero reírme! – escuchó a sus espaldas, y la risa sacudió su espalda de nuevo.

La ravenclaw no tardó (como no podía ser menos) en caminar a su lado, agarrando la manda de su túnica con ambas manos.

- Si me cuentas quién es Santa Claus a lo mejor puedo conseguir que los nargles te traigan algo a ti también.

_Esa Lovegood… nargles navideños._

**

* * *

**

Finite Incantatem

* * *

_Bueno, primer Thedore/Luna (Dry no va a creerse esto) y primer empastre, supongo. Pero yo lo he intentado, quiero que conste en apta. So, no me hago responsable de los daños neuronales ni de la excesiva pastelosidad ni… nada, básicamente. _

_¿Comentarios/tomatazos/Theodores vía Internet? _

_Siempre se agradecen._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
